The Furry Guardian
by Kelp head 3.14
Summary: Perseus Jackson betrayed by his closest friend and left to an awkward fate can only become human at night. he seeks answers. why was he saved by a man hating goddess? why must he fight in another war? how can he protect those he loves? can he return to normal? can he find happiness? all these shall be answered in time
1. Chapter 1

my first story so don't hate on it too much

thoughts or telepathy

The Olympian gods and goddesses, minus Hephaestus and Dionysus who were still healing from their fight with Typhon, along with the lord of the dead and his queen, stormed towards their throne room not knowing what to expect. They had heard the deafening scream of the Titan lord Kronos, but did not know if it was a scream of defeat or a scream of triumph. None of them had felt a drain on their power so they knew that their thrones were still intact.

All of them even Poseidon fully expected Perseus Jackson to be dead. There wasn't too many other possibilities for a single choice shall end his days. What they didn't know was if his choice had saved Olympus or if it had destroyed it.

What they didn't expect to see was the normally kind and peaceful goddess Hestia holding Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena by the throat. Athena was outraged and tried to blast Hestia with a beam of gray energy. Hestia simply deflected the beam and called on the hearth to hold Athena down.

"Peace my niece, I shall not harm your daughter until the Council hears of her actions" Hestia said.

While all this was going on Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and the moon, who was known for her keen observation skills had noticed both Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan, the host for the essence of Kronos, lying on the ground with blood leaking out of them. She could see in the stillness of Luke that he was already dead, but Perseus was still breathing but barely. She ran to his side and noticed that the knife that Annabeth used was sticking out of his back.

As she removed the knife his eyes flickered and finally opened. After seeing Hestia holding Annabeth by the throat and finding her knife in Perseus's back Artemis quickly deduced what had happened.

"Perseus I can save your life but you may not like what comes of it" Artemis said in his mind. She did not know if he understood her because his mind was so clouded with pain, both physical and emotional, unlike any she had felt before. Even the new members of the hunt hadn't gone through this much pain.

Perseus slowly opened his mouth and as blood slowly made its way down the side of his face a terrible moan full of pain and betrayal escaped his lips.

"Do it" he groaned.

Poseidon finally noticed his son on the floor by Artemis and made his way over to him. as soon as he got near his son, Perseus vanished in a flash of silver. Poseidon fearing the worst looked at Artemis questioningly.

"Peace Uncle, I have not harmed him I have merely given him a second chance" Artemis said telepathically. Poseidon was still curious but he knew by the look in her eyes that Artemis would say no more.

"Silence" Zeus bellowed at the mumbling gods and goddesses in the throne room. "Everyone take your thrones or pull up a seat so we can figure out what is going on" the king of the gods commanded. Slowly everyone got seated and Zeus looked to Hestia to explain.

Hestia stood up from her spot by the hearth and said " young Perseus and his friends Annabeth and Grover entered the throne room to find Kronos laughing triumphantly, certain of his victory. His eyes full of doubt, Perseus drew his sword and charged Father before he could start destroying the thrones.

There ensued a terrific battle between Perseus and Father while the others were frozen in time. Their swords clashed in a flurry of sparks and a terrific clang. They exchanged a number of blows each which should have been fatal but both were saved by the curse of Achilles. It was clear that Perseus was the better swordsman but he could not find Father's weak spot. Father apparently was not held back by a lack of knowledge.

About halfway through the battle Father shouted 'foolish boy you cannot defeat me my spy has already informed me of where your Achilles spot is'. Perseus knew immediately who it must have been but he either refused to believe it or knew he couldn't afford to be distracted.

They continued to fight each blow fiercer than the last but it was clear that Perseus was tiring while Father was only growing stronger. Perseus was struggling to hold Father back while Father seemed to be aiming for a spot on the small of his back. Their swords locked together again and again but by now it was clear Perseus was only trying to stall until the Council could arrive. After a strike that came close to Perseus's back they relocked swords and Perseus looked over towards Annabeth. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction Father disarmed Perseus with a flick of his wrist and his sword slid over by the hearth. Perseus was knocked down before being frozen in time.

Father declared 'why do you still fight? I will soon be able to assume my true form and even now Typhon marches on Olympus.' Then Father began to glow a harsh yellow before Perseus broke the time spell and tackled him.

Father stopped glowing and his eyes turned blue as Luke Castellan took control. He said 'Percy quick its right below my arm pit on my left side I can't do it myself he won't let me I've tried'. Perseus redrew his sword and just before he drove it into Luke's Achilles spot Annabeth intercepted with her knife. Perseus's eyes shattered as he knew Kronos was not lying but he wouldn't give up the fate of Olympus depended on him.

He threw her across the room and called on water to tie her down before turning back to stab Luke just as Father took control. Father caught the sword and used it as a lever flipping Perseus over him and crashing to the ground. Perseus jumped up and drop kicked Father before running after his sword. Father gave chase and the fight resumed. Perseus seemed to have gotten a second wind, he forced father on the defensive and continued to get closer and closer to striking Father's side.

But the tide seemed to turn, Perseus was forced to go on the defensive and started to lose ground. He stumbled and Father kicked his legs out from under him. Father raised his sword over his head in a dramatic manner, that only the father of Zeus could have, ready to drive his sword into Perseus's one weak spot. Just as Father got his sword high enough Perseus jumped up and stabbed in his exposed weak point.

Father released a chilling scream as his essence was blasted to pieces and everyone was flung into the walls freeing Annabeth of her bonds. As Perseus knelt to close Luke's eyes Annabeth ran up behind him and stabbed him in his Achilles spot screaming about him killing the love of her life. Then she boasted about how she was the one who told Kronos where his Achilles spot was and it was her idea to have a spy in the camp that was close to him . She apparently forgot about me so I captured her and was holding her until you arrived".

Zeus was outraged and threw his master bolt at the daughter of Athena without a vote or hesitation. When the smoke cleared after the huge explosion only ash was left. "Make sure she goes straight to Tartarus brother" he commanded Hades. Then he looked around and noticed that Perseus was nowhere to be seen " Now where has young Perseus gone?" he thought out loud.

Artemis stood up and said " Father I have teleported Perseus to a place where he can heal before being brought to Olympus for his rewards."

Zeus accepted this answer but was a little curious as to why his daughter was helping a boy. "Council dismissed" he boomed before he flashed out to the party Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus were planning.

Artemis stood up and flashed to the place where she sent her favored hero, her young Perseus.

AN: Please tell me in reviews what you think but don't hate too much it is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i would like to thank cjhoax4279 for being my first reviewer ever **

**Forgot this last chapter I don't own PJO or HOO**

_thoughts or telepathy_

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I awoke to a fuzzy head and a silver ceiling above me. I noticed I was on a bed in a well furnished room. There was a fire in the grate and a wooden table with three chairs. The bed had gray sheets which reminded me so much of Annabeth's eyes. Annabeth. At the thought of her name I remembered the events of the throne room up to being stabbed. The sudden heartbreak I felt forced me to close my eyes and cry out in anguish.

After some time I had to decide whether I wanted to get up and see where I was or just lay there until I was forced to get up. I figured I was dead but for some reason I wasn't going through the judgement line. I was glad that I had Zeus swear to pardon all the demigods and minor gods along with the peaceful Titans before the war got started.

Then I remembered Achilles and how even as a ghost his heel was still damaged. I slowly sat up and looked over my shoulder; unsure of whether or not I wanted to know the answer.

I had my answer. The small of my back had an open stab wound that wasn't bleeding for some reason. I wondered if my afterlife would be spent like Achilles stuck at the edge of that cursed river warning all those who come near to stay away. Spending an eternity with only the depressed warrior for company would make me lose my mind.

I wondered if Luke would be there. While he had helped me in the end I didn't think that I could spend eternity with someone who got so many demigods killed. The one who was loved by the one I loved. If that happened I might just throw myself into the Styx after a few decades let alone centuries. It was too much I closed my eyes again and tried too fade into the peaceful oblivion of sleep. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I achieved a dreamless slumber.

I awoke sometime later to see the outline of a tall man with dark hair with his back to me. At first I thought it was Achilles come to take me to the shore of the river Styx. I knew I couldn''t take an eternity with Achilles and Luke my only choice was to try to get away. I tried to roll out of bed but the second the small of my back hit the mattress a shock of pain worse than bathing in the Styx went through me clouding my vision. I screamed not caring if Achilles heard I had to find a way to relieve the mind shattering pain. I fell to the floor and tried to crawl away but I couldn't with the terrible pain.

Achilles turned around and noticed I was awake. He bent down and picked me up from where I had fallen of the bed. I was set back on the bed laying on my stomach. The pain slowly faded and was soon nothing but a distant memory. My vision cleared and I tried to look up to see what Achilles would say about my escape attempt.

When I finally was able to look up, the tall man with dark hair was not Achilles but was my uncle Hades the ruler of the underworld. _Damn he's probably still angry about me beating him and his army on the shore of the Styx. is gonna have such fun overseeing my eternal torment._

"Well aren't we the pessimistic one" Hades said. _Damn it I forgot that he could read my mind; I wonder if he's listening now_ I wondered. " Not something most people forget but given what you've been through I don't blame you, and yes" Hades said while chuckling to himself.

"W-w-why are you here Uncle" I asked.

"My niece called me here, I owed her a favor and she used it on this in fact she should be arriving about now" He Answered.

_Oh shit Athena probably blames me for her daughter being a traitor. I'm gonna be lectured for the rest of eternity or until Athena gets bored and tosses me into the Styx_ I thought knowing that somehow I was wrong.

"Wrong niece Perseus" said a voice behind me. I knew who it was before I turned. Hades only had two other nieces and I doubted he would call his wife his niece. There before me stood Artemis the man-hating goddess in the body of a 16 year old with the signature auburn hair and silver eyes.

_I'm gonna be Cerberus's_ _eternal jackelope chew toy just great_ I realized.

"Oh would you stop jumping to conclusions and just listen to Artemis" Hades ordered more than asked. "Now if you don't mind niece I will take my leave" Hades said before he vanished in a puff of shadow.

I turned to Artemis hoping for an explanation. "Sit Perseus and then I will start to explain" she said. I sat back down on the bed while Artemis sat beside me. Even wondering whether I was dead or not I still blushed being on the same bed as a girl.

"Why am I here Lady Artemis" I asked

"You are here because in the throne room I offered to save you and you accepted now let me explain what happened to you" she answered.

"Being stabbed in the Achilles spot opens a spot where your soul slowly leaves your body kind of like the drain of a bath tub" Artemis started. "Your soul was starting to leave your body before I got to you. I temporarily plugged the gap before I got Hades to seal it completley" She continued.

"Thank you Lady Artemis but why would you save a boy" I questioned.

"That is a story for tomorrow Perseus we have little time as my brother will soon wake his lazy ass up and we won't be able to talk after then. So wait until I'm finished but for now I will tell you that it was a thank you for saving me from the weight of the sky" she explained . "Now we were able to stop any more of your soul from leaking out but you are still missing about half of your soul" she said.

"W-what does that mean Lady Artemis am I a zombie only half alive?" I asked her.

Artemis started giggling which suprised me before regaining her composure and saying"Perseus didn't I tell you to wait until I was finished? Back to what I was saying this means that you can only remain human for the last half of the day. So from dusk to dawn you can be human but from dawn to dusk you shall be in an animal form within the Hunt because the rest of the world thinks that you are dead and Zeus would be angry at how we saved you. While you are learning to control your animal form you shall take the shape of my favorite animal" Artemis explained mirth clear in her eyes.

Recognition shined in my eyes and I went to protest but the first rays of sunlight rose over the horizon. I felt my self shrinking and my bones bending. Next I could feel antlers growing out of my head. When it finally stopped my eyes were level with Artemis's shins and I knew what I a cold fear born from stories of other boys Artemis turned into what I am I looked up at Artemis's face with my Jackelope eyes.

**AN: I know a bit of a cliffhanger. I plan to update tomorrow as long as people keep reviewing. I'm not sure but I think this is an original story. I was suprised at how many people favorited or followed this story and i would like to thank all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who folowe or favorited this story in just a short time. I really didn't expect for this story to become so popular with my poor writing skills. I apologize about not updating yesterday but I had a little trouble writing this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Percy POV

I looked up at Artemis and I knew I was a jackalope. I could feel the weight of my antlers on my head. My lips quivered as I saw all the grass I was surrounded by. I could feel my stomach grumble as I started to graze. It was awkward the way my teeth were so different but I still somehow knew how to eat. I remembered that Artemis was there and that I was really a human. This thought brought me back to reality and I stopped grazing.

I looked up and saw Artemis holding her sides laughing. I twitched my ears indignantly. She wouldn't stop laughing so I headbutted her leg with my antlers. She yelped in pain before glaring at me. Then her glare turned into an evil smirk.

The first thought to run through my mind was _aww nuts, ooooh nuts yummy, no focus the hunters are gonna skin me alive, but I hope they fatten me up first. _I thought of a way to avoid punishment but I doubted it would work. I looked up at Artemis and turned on the Bambi eyes, or Thumper eyes I guess.

Next I heard something that I never thought anyone would hear Artemis say to a male.

"Oh my gods, aren't you just the cutest thing" Artemis squealed before she clapped a hand over her mouth.

I lifted one of my forearms up to my mouth and bit myself drawing a bit of blood, trying to wake up from this screwed up dream. Or was it a nightmare I hadn't quite figured that one out yet.

In my moment of distraction Artemis reached down to pick me up. I tried to run from her, key word being tried. The second I tensed to spring away, Artemis reached down and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck faster than I could blink. I guess thats why she is the eternal huntress. I kicked and squirmed as she held me in her arms. I may have been a small furry animal but I was still blushing at being so close to a girl.

"Now don't be like that just calm down or the hunters might decide you're too much trouble to keep alive" she said.

I froze as she started walking through the woods with me in her arms.

Artemis POV

I don't know what came over me. When I saw the powerful warrior, Perseus Jackson, the killer of Titans, slayer of the Nemean Lion, the Minotaur, and the Clazmonyian sow, holder of the sky turn into a tiny fuzzy jackalope and start eating grass I couldn't help it I busted out laughing.

When he started trying to glare at me it just made me laugh harder. Then I felt a sharp pain in my shin as if someone kicked me. The pain was so unexpected that I yelped. I looked down and saw Perseus with an innocent look on his face. I glared at him before it turned into a smirk thinking of how I could get back at him. I looked back down to see his reaction and saw him looking at me adorably.

He had those wide, innocent, black eyes. Those huge ears that stuck straight up in the cutest way possible. A little pink nose that was wet and black whiskers both which were twitching. I couldn't hold it in no matter how hard I tried to.

I squealed "Oh my gods, aren't you just the cutest thing" then realizing I was speaking to a male and that I sounded like Aphrodite I clapped a hand over my mouth. I was so embaressed. I just hoped that Perseus was too distracted by his transformation to notice what I said.

Speaking of Perseus I looked down and saw he was just staring at me. I knew I needed to head back to the hunters. they would be waking up soon. The only reason they weren't up yet was the stress of the last few days and the party on Olympus last night. I chuckled quite a few males had been injured or turned into jackalopes. But none were as cute as Perseus.

I don't know why but Perseus's fur was the same color as his hair, right down to the gray streak on one side. If it wasn't for his eyes turning black I knew Thalia would recognize him right away.

I looked down and saw that he was distracted. I tooked advantage of this and reached down to pick him up. He tensed, about to spring away but I was faster. Millenia of hunting things far faster than jackalopes had sharpened my reflexes to unbelievable heights.

I grabbed him by the scruff oh his neck before he could get away. As I pulled him up to my chest and started walking he began to kick and squirm. Then I realized that it was still Perseus, a teenage boy and his face was against my breasts. I blushed a deep shade of red and shifted him away slightly but he still kept squirming.

I told him " Now don't be like that or else the hunters might decide you're too much trouble to keep alive". That got his attention. He froze immediately as I started to walk towards camp.

When we arrived at camp Thalia was the only one up and she was just coming out of her tent.

"Good morning my Lady, what do you have there?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Thalia, with the war and the lost of so many hunters and demigods I thought the hunt could use a mascot to cheer us up" I replied.

Phoebe came out of her tent and said with a straight face "The only thing that we need to cheer us up is some males to maim".

I laughed with them for a minute before saying "Phoebe while that may be true you know that Zeus has been getting on my case about hurting too many males so instead I got us a new mascot" as I held Perseus up.

When she saw Perseus as a jackalope she burst into to tears. "Hh-h-he ha-has t-th-the sa-same hai-hair as Per-Percy" she wailed. I could tell that she had not slept much by the bags under her eyes. She had probably stayed up all night crying for the death of her best male friend and the betrayal of one of her closest female friends.

In my lapse of concentration Perseus leapt out of my arms onto the ground. I thought he would make a run for the woods but he ran straight to Thalia. He rubbed against her leg like a cat but she wouldn't look down at him. When he realized that she was ignoring him he started to headbutt her leg with his antlers.

When Thalia moved her hands away from her face to shoo him away he leapt into her lap. He cuddled up against her stomach and laid down. Thalia looked shocked before she wrapped her arms around Perseus and began to cry into his soft fur like a teddy bear.

I felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the sight of Perseus cuddled up with Thalia even if he was a jackalope. _Damn you Aphrodite stop messing with me_ I thought. I had been having these thoughts about Perseus ever since Aphrodite started messing with me about not killing him for getting two huntresses killed on a quest.

Thalia had calmed down and had unwrapped her arms from around Perseus. Now she was stroking his head and hiccuping slightly. Her eyes were red and bloodshot but she looked like she was feeling a little better.

"See Phoebe he is already doing his job" I answered smugly.

"What is his name my Lady?" Thalia questioned.

"Well since you say he looks so much like your friend why don't we name him after him" I said. _This is a brilliant idea, now Perseus won't have to learn a new name and the hunters won't worry about me calling him Perseus _I thought.

"That sounds like a great idea my Lady" she replied.

I sent Perseus a meaningful look before clapping my hands and holding my arms out. Perseus caught my meaning and leapt from Thalia's lap into my arms.

As I carried him towards the breakfast area, he snuggled closer to me, shying away from the hunters who sent questioning glances at him.

I sighed as I sat down in my seat with Perseus in my lap. Once all the hunters had filed in and taken their seats I began to explain about our new mascot.

**AN: Please leave names for some of the hunters and their parentages in your reviews. also please let me know if you see any blaring errors in the story. Once again I thank everyone who reads, reviews, follows, or favorites you are my motivation to keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter will be the last one for a week so Please don't think Im abandoning the story I AM COMING BACK. also everyone leaving reviews about percy being a wolf I will get to that.**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy POV**

I was dead. No I was beyond dead. Hades has nightmares about what is going to happen to me. Sisyphus, Tantalus and everyone else in the fields of punishment are gonna look at what happens to me and say DAMN. I'm gonna wish my soul was as intact as Kronos's. And it was all the hunters's fault.

It wasn't that I couldn't cheer them up. It wasn't that they disliked me. It wasn't even because I was close to Artemis. No it was how I cheered them up.

Flashback

I was a little, no a lot, scared when we headed towards breakfast but I was also happy. I might have found a new purpose in life. Cheering up sad hunters, even if it was by cuddling, made me feel good especially when I could help Thalia.

As the hunters entered the dining area most noticed me and got an evil smirk before seeing me on Artemis's lap and getting confused. As Artemis began to explain about me being the new mascot for the hunt one hunter stood up.

"So this is a normal jackalope not a boy you turned into one" she asked.

"Exactly Laura" Artemis answered.

"Awwww dang it I was hoping to practice my torture skills" another screamed as she nibbled on a piece of bacon. This sentence made me freeze. I tried to stay still but the look in that hunter's eyes scared me. I literally started shaking in Artemis's lap.

Artemis seemed to notice how scared I was because she wrapped her arms around me protectively and said "No Victoria, you will not harm Perseus. He may be the hunt's mascot but make no mistake, he is MY pet". I started to calm a little as she pulled me close. I wondered why Artemis could calm me down but put it down to the instincts of a jackalope. To feel safe just like a dog does when you hug them.

"You know it would be nice to have a moving target for practice" Phoebe said as she fiddled with a silver arrow. I started shaking like a leaf and felt an urge to flee down a hole. I fought the urge but I couldn't stop shaking.

Thalia stood up and said " no I think he will make a fine mascot for the hunt. He has already helped cheer me up and honestly without him here would anyone be talking after losing so many sisters in the war."

Artemis apparently getting uncomfortable with my shaking tried to get me to stop. When I wouldn't stop she reached down and started scratching my head and behind my ears. Then she started whispering assurances that it would be okay to me. I stopped shaking again but I was still terrified for my life. For some odd reason I felt an odd tingling in my stomach.

Everyone continued eating in silence for a few moments. Artemis started handfeeding me some seeds. I nibbled these gratefully out of her hand as I hadn't eaten anything but a little grass since way before the events of the throne room. She started to giggle a little bit and me and the hunters looked at her.

"What? He is tickiling my hand while he eats" She responded to the looks. This made me crack up inside so when I finished all the seeds I snuffled around her hand looking for more. Another round of giggling was brought about by this and I thought _Maybe this won't be so bad. At least Artemis doesn't seem to be so uptight like she has been every other time I've seen her._

As soon as I thought this Artemis stopped giggling and glared at me. _I am not uptight as you put it I just have to keep my guard up on Olympus. Also I would like to see you laid back after holding up the sky and losing your best friend_ she spoke in my mind.

I looked down in shame before looking back up as a hunter's stomach growled even though she just ate. " You know one way he could cheer me up? I've been craving some rabbit stew." She said this as she pulled out a skinning knife.

This literally scared the shit out of me. I started to kick and squirm in Artemis's arms trying to get to the ground. Artemis just tightened her grip trying to keep me where she could protect me. Unfortunately this means I couldn't get out of her arms in time.

I felt little pellets squeeze out unintentionally from my rear. Artemis screamed before throwing me to the ground and yelling "Bad Perseus" All the hunters bursted out laughing except the one with the knife. When Artemis started glaring at all the laughing hunters she stood up and started walking my way.

I didn't care I had to get away from that hunter with the knife. I ran into the woods leaving a trail of pellets the whole way there.

END FLASHBACK

Now here I was trying to avoid Artemis's wrath as long as possible. I had spent all day in a little burrow that I had found. It was plenty spacious for a jackalope. The only opening was just big enough for me to fit through. I was trying to figure out a way to survive Artemis's wrath when I saw out of the opening that the sun was about to go down.

I hurriedly tried to get out of the burrow but I was too late. I started to shift back into a human. I quickly became stuck in the hole with my face right by the opening.

I tried to find a source of water to help me get out but there was none. Now I was stuck until the morning or until Artemis found me.

Next, and following my string of luck so far, a young fox pup **(AN: I think its pup) **started sniffing around. I now knew that this was its den and that the mother couldn't be too far behind. As if sensing my thoughts the pup started to yip and cry for its mother.

I knew it was only a matter of time before the mother showed up and ate my face off so I sent a quick prayer to Artemis. _Artemis I'm stuck in a hole and a fox is about to eat me. I'm sorry about what happened at breakfast but please help me._I hoped she could find me in time. Apparently my hopes meant nothing. I could now see the mother walking towards me with a snarl forming on her face.

I tried to wiggle out of the hole but it was useless. I knew if Artemis didn't show immediately I would die.

The fox, who had moved its pup to a safe distance, started my way with a feral look in his eyes and slober dripping out of its mouth.

Artemis POV

I can't believe that (Monday to Friday) boy took a (Monkey Fighting) shit on me. He is DEAD when I find him. After I'm done ripping his antlers off and shaving him I will castrate him. Then I will give him to Lucy for her rabbit stew.

Now I was cleaning my dirty uniform. I had flashed on a clean one. Sure I could have cleaned it magically but I figured doing it by hand would stop me from hunting Perseus down and killing him painfully.

Once I was done cleaning my uniform we went rabbit hunting. We set up snares in several locations before heading back to camp. At camp we had a small lunch of venison strips and fruit.

After lunch we went out to check the snares and I hoped Perseus wasn't stuck in one. All that was in the snares was normal rabbits but we had enough to make rabbit stew for dinner.

I was making rabbit stew for two reasons. One we didn't have enough rabbits for everyone to get their fill of meat. Two I was hoping this would stop Lucy from trying to kill Perseus.

At supper the sun was right on the horizon and I began to worry about Perseus returning in time. Thalia asked "My Lady where is Perseus?" with a glare at Lucy.

"He has not returned yet so I will go find him after we are done eating" I answered.

Thalia seemed pleased with my answer and wanted to know if she could come with me. I didn't think that it was the right time for her to figure out that Perseus really was Perseus so I replied in the negative giving the excuse of the hunt needed one of its leaders in camp.

I followed Perseus's trail of pellets into the woods a short distance before they stopped. Then I followed his tracks on the soft dirt. At one point it seemed as if he was deliberately going in circles to thow me off his trail.

I guess he forgot that I was the goddess of hunting and therefore the best tracker on the planet. He seemed to have gone a long distance away becuase the sun had set and I still hadn't found him.

The next thing I know I recieved a prayer _Artemis I'm stuck in a hole and a fox is about to eat me. I'm sorry about what happened at breakfast but please help me. _I could tell his location but I didn't know why he didn't just climb a tree or run.

I didn't want to risk flashing in and killing Perseus so I ran in his direction. I arrived in a clearing and saw a terrible sight.

Perseus was nowhere to be seen but there was a pool of blood around a fox in the middle of the clearing.

**AN: Cliffhanger. Is Percy dead, is his face just horifically scarred. I guess you will find out in the next chapter. if you are the first to figure out the references in Artemis's POV that is in Parentheses ch5 will be dedicated to you. A hint is that it is a from a movie that is played on FX where they substituted those for mofo please tell me the movie. **

** Please review as it provides motivation for me to contiue writing faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Artemis POV

I materialized my bow and quiver before drawing back an arrow and firing. The arrow went in right behind the fox's left shoulder blade, piercing it in the heart. The fox was dead before it hit the ground.

With little hope of Perseus being alive I started to try and find the rest of his body. I remembere he said he was in a hole so I started checking for one along the outside of the clearing. Then I heard a muffled "help".

I was so relieved it seemed as if Perseus was still alive now all I had to do was find him.

I started to head in the direction that the sound was coming from. I went across the clearing, stepping over the fox and searching on the other side. I still couldn't find the hole and I was starting to think I imagined the voice when I heard it again.

I went to cross back to the other side of the clearing and just as I stepped over the dead fox I heard it again. This time it sounded as if it was directly beneath me. I stopped and remained silent, listening for the voice again. Then I heard it a faint "can't breathe"

I looked down and realized that the fox must have fallen over the hole. I kicked the fox aside and saw Perseus's face covered in blood with his eyes closed.

The sight affected me more than it should have. I fell to my knees and started to cry fullly expecting him to have died or to be at least grievieously wounded. As I sat their weeping I heard a low groan. My head shot up and I looked at Perseus.

His eyes were still closed but he had a smirk on his face. Then he said "If it's not too much trouble, could I get a little help." His sarcastic attitude angered me and I acted without thinking of his possible injuries.

"You bastard I thought you were dead and I come out to find your sorry ass after you took a shit on me and all I get is your sarcastic attitude" I yelled as I stomped on his face.

After a few good kicks I slowed down realizing I might have hurt him. I looked down to see his face bruised and starting to swell. His was still just looking up the only diference was that smeared footprint left in blood on his face.

"Are you done yet?" he asked with a look of mirth. I was shocked sure he would be in pain and begging for forgiveness. I said "no" and went back to kicking and stomping on his face. When I got tired I stopped. I felt better being able to kick the shit out of someone. I looked down again but he was still just smirking.

"H-h_how" I asked.

"I guess I still have the curse of Achilles. Look at the fox's mouth and claws." Perseus said. I bent down and pulled the fox's mouth open to see that most of the fox's teeth were broken. Then I saw that the fox's claws had broken off. Then I looked back at Perseus and saw that his face was surrounded by broken teeth and claws.

"So that's where all this blood came from." I stated.

"Exactly now get me out of this hole" Perseus said.

"I don't know, If I can't beat you I might just leave you in this hole. Or if you beg I might give you a swifter end and just bury you alive." I threatened angry that my beating hadn't hurt him.

His face paled and his eyes widened. "Please Artemis just help me out. I'm sorry I pooped on you but that hunter scared the shit out of me. She wanted to freaking eat me".

"Don't worry about Lucy she has had her craving filled. We had rabbit stew for supper. Not to mention she was trying to win her bet with Alyssa." I replied.

"What bet? Wait no don't tell me just get me the Hades out of this gods damn hole" Perseus said.

"Why don't you just turn back into a jackalope and crawl out?" I asked giving him a look like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"WHAT I thought I was a human at night" Perseus screamed.

"Quiet you don't want to attract the hunters" I said.

"Well I'm not the one who was screaming my head off a minute ago now please answer the question" he retorted.

"No you can turn into an animal at night you just have to think about it. Also you don't have to be a jackalope all the time you can turn into almost any animal." I replied trying to calm down.

In reality I was really upset about the thought of Perseus dead. I tried to convince myself it was because of all the work I put in to saving his life, but I knew that it wasn't that I just didn't know what it was.

I looked down and almost laughed. Perseus had such a look of concentration on his face a vein was bulging. "Just imagine yourself as a jackalope" I instructed him.

Finally his form shrank and almost instantly I was looking at a jackalope crawling out of hole. Onc he got out of the hole he changed back into a human. "Now why didn't you tell me tthis yesterday and what bet are you talking about?" He asked me as he wiped the blood from his face on his shirt.

"Well we didn't have enough time before the sunrise yesterday and they bet that whoever scared the shit out of you first the loser would do the other's chores for a week. Now I have both of them doing everyone's chores for a week because they had you shit on me."

"About that, I'm sorry but with the body of a small animal comes the mentality of a small animal" he apologized.

As much as I didn't want to I couldn't help but forgive him."It's okay. Now why don't you try to change into something other than a jackalope"

He seemed to think for a moment before concentrating. His form seemed to shift slowly as if beating out a new path that would get easier in time. He shrank, dropping down onto all fours. He started to grow hair all over his body and his clothes seemed to fade into them. His nose and mouth extended forming a snout and his nails grew forming claws. A tail sprouted out of his rear curling upwards slightly before beginning to wag slightly. Standing before me was a large black wolf with a gray stripe down its side.

He stayed like that for a moment, sniffing the air and wagging his tail, before he shifted back into a human. "Come on let's head back to camp but you might want to change into a jackalope in case any hunters are still up." I said.

"Wait" I said just before he changed. He looked up at me before I said "I swear if you ever tell anyone about me breaking down and crying like that I will cut you apart piece by piece, letting you heal a little each time so you don't die too fast. Then when you finally die I will use your pieces as fresh bait for hunting some of my more bloodthirsty prey."

"WHO the Hades would I tell? Everyone thinks I'm dead. You and Hades are the only ones I will ever be able to talk to." he said.

"Then don't tell Hades" I said.

He sighed before shifting back into a jackalope. I walked over, grabbed the scruff of his neck and picked him up.

As another part of my essence drove my chariot across the sky we headed back to camp unsure of what the future would hold.

Percy POV

I thought I was dead. When that fox leaned down to bite all I could do was close my eyes. I felt the pressure of the bite but no pain. I could feel the warmth of blood spilled on my face. The slightly metallic scent of fresh blood filled my nostrils and I started to gag. I kept my eyes closed tight trying not to look at the horrible sight of a blood and meat filled maw. Teeth gnashing away at my face trying to devour me. But then I heard it, a loud high pitched whine as if the fox was in pain.

I opened my eyes just a bit. Through my squinted eyes I could see blood pouring from the fox's mouth. The fox deciding that biting wouldn't work tried to scratch at me. The moment his claws hit my face they broke drawing a yelp from the fox. I realized that I must still have the curse of Achilles.

The fox leaned back down and snarled as if telling me to be eaten. The next thing I knew the fox had fallen on top of me. I knew by common sense that something must have killed the fox so I called out for help.

After a few moments and no change I called out again. By now it was getting hard to breathe with the fur of the fox suffocating me. I felt the ground vibrate right beside so I knew my savior was right above me. I tried to call out one last time. "Can't breathe" I said.

The fox was pushed aside and I took a gulp of air. I opened my eyes to see Artemis squatting down in front of me. I fully expected her to hit me or yell at me for getting in this mess but she started to cry.

I didn't know what she was crying about but I figured that I should just let her cry it out. If I could have I would have wrapped her in a hug, given her a shoulder to cry on, but I guess a man hating goddess wouldn't have appreciated that. At the very least I would have comforted her like I did Thalia by being a small, cute, and cuddly animal. But I was stuck in a hole so I couldn't do any of it.

Finally I decided to act as if it didn't happen. "If it's not too much trouble, could I get a little help" I asked hoping to cheer her up with a joke. I didn't expect her to blow up on me.

"You bastard I thought you were dead and I come out to find your sorry ass after you took a shit on me and all I get is your sarcastic attitude" She screamed as she jumped up and started kicking and stomping on me. I felt the pressure from her weight but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Finally she seemed to slow down before she stopped. I looked up and said " Are you done yet" I asked.

"No" she said as she went back to attacking she stopped she seemed to notice she wasn't doing anything and asked " H-h-how".

"I guess I still have the curse of Achilles. Look at the fox's mouth and claws." I told her. She examined the fox before saying "So that's where all this blood came from.".

I decided to see if she would help me so I said "Exactly now get me out of this hole".

"I don't know, If I can't beat you I might just leave you in this hole. Or if you beg I might give you a swifter end and just bury you alive." She said with a dead serious face. I got a little scared but I tried again. "Please Artemis just help me out. I'm sorry I pooped on you but that hunter scared the shit out of me. She wanted to freaking eat me". I pleaded deciding to try and soothe her ego.

"Don't worry about Lucy she has had her craving filled. We had rabbit stew for supper. Not to mention she was trying to win her bet with Alyssa."

This was news to me. "What bet? Wait no don't tell me just get me the Hades out of this gods damn hole"

She gave me a look like I was the dumbest person in the world before saying "Why don't you just turn back into a jackalope and crawl out?"

This shocked me it also angered me that she didn't tell me earlier so I yelled "WHAT I thought I was a human at night"

"Quiet you don't want to attract the hunters" she said but this made me even madder.

"Well I'm not the one who was screaming my head off a minute ago now please answer the question" I retorted.

"No you can turn into an animal at night you just have to think about it. Also you don't have to be a jackalope all the time you can turn into almost any animal." she said trying to change the subject. I decided I needed to let it go so I let her change the subject. I tried to change but I didn't know how.

"Just imagine yourself as a jackalope" she instructed. I close my eyes and pictured myself shrinking, growing horns and large ears, fur and whiskers. When I opened my eyes I was still looking up at Artemis but I could fit through the hole.

I crawled out and made sure I had room before I imagined myself turning back into a human. "Now why didn't you tell me tthis yesterday and what bet are you talking about?" I asked as I tried to wipe the blood off my face.

"Well we didn't have enough time before the sunrise yesterday and they bet that whoever scared the shit out of you first the loser would do the other's chores for a week. Now I have both of them doing everyone's chores for a week because they had you shit on me." she answered.

I was happy that the hunters had been punished but I felt the need to apologize for pooping on her so I said "About that, I'm sorry but with the body of a small animal comes the mentality of a small animal".

She seemed to struggle but she said ."It's okay. Now why don't you try to change into something other than a jackalope"

I knew what animal I wanted to change into. It would allow me to be useful in the hunt other than just being a cuddle toy. I wanted to turn into a wolf.

I imagined myself as a wolf and I started to feel pain. I could feel my bones shift and new ones grow, hair ripping out of my skin and teeth sharpening. I dropped down to my hands and knees. Everything just felt unnatural, as if I wasn't myself. Then everything changed I felt as right as rain. All the pain was gone and everything felt good. My senses were sharper. I could smell and hear every little thing, but my sight was without color. I decided to stand there a minute and take in everything before changing back.

Changing back was painless and quick. Then Artemis said "Come on let's head back to camp but you might want to change into a jackalope in case any hunters are still up."

As I went to change Artemis said "wait". I stopped and looked up at her before she said "I swear if you ever tell anyone about me breaking down and crying like that I will cut you apart piece by piece, letting you heal a little each time so you don't die too fast. Then when you finally die I will use your pieces as fresh bait for hunting some of my more bloodthirsty prey."

This scared me but who could I possibly tell. I decided to voice this logic. "WHO the Hades would I tell? Everyone thinks I'm dead. You and Hades are the only ones I will ever be able to talk to." I said with a little remorse realizing how lonely I would be.

Artemis seemed to think very little of me at the moment and said "Then don't tell Hades". I just sighed and changed down into a jackalope.

Artemis came over and picked me up before we headed of into the night like something from an old movie. If only my life had a happy ending like that.

**AN: I'm finally back from vacation hooray so I wrote my longest chapter yet. I would like to thank all my reviewers and encourage all readers to review and let me know what you think. A special thanks goes to ACOOLGUY and because nobody could tell me where I got the quote last chapter chapter 5 is dedicated to him. Please check out my other story God of Dusk I plan to update it today or tomorrow. Again read and review**


End file.
